please, don't flirt
by JiminVivi
Summary: Sequel chap update! Chap 2 ! sungguh aku muak dengan sikapnya, sikap manisnya, sikap manjanya, sikap sok menggodanya, Sikap SOK MENYUKAIKU. memangnya aku ini cowok macam apa yang tidak akan tergoda dengan pesona shit! manisnya itu? kan jadi baperfly kan. Jeon jungkook x jimin . kookmin and vmin. jimin uke! yeaaah! Sequel update!
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Sungguh aku muak dengan sikapnya, sikap manisnya, sikap manjanya, sikap sok menggodanya, sikap SOK MENYUKAIKU. Memangnya aku ini cowok macam apa yang tidak akan tergoda dengan pesona shit! Manisnya itu? Kan jadi Baperfly.

Genre : romantic / drama/ humor(?)

Cast : Jeon Jungkook Park Jimin (kookmin) , Kim Taehyung

Hati-hati typo menghantui!. semua cast milik tuhan dan orangtuanya. sedangkan cerita milik saya sendiri. Cerita ngarang! Asli dari benak saye. Boy x boy . yaoi. warning yaoi!

Semua Don't be silent readers! Jangan dibaca kalo gak suka ! do not plagiat! Do not copypaste

Happy reading

.

.

Jungkook Pov

Sore ini memang menyenangkan setidaknya tanpa ada embel-embel baper disana bagi pemuda manis dsampingku, tidak denganku. Sungguh aku muak dengan sikapnya, sikap manisnya, sikap manjanya, sikap sok menggodanya, sikap SOK MENYUKAIKU. Memangnya aku ini cowok macam apa yang tidak akan tergoda dengan pesona shit! Manisnya itu? Kan jadi Baperfly. Hnggh. Sebut saja hubungan kami itu teman ya teman, tapi teman macam apa yang suka menggoda? Sialnya dia adalah tipe orang yang suka menggoda tanpa perasaan. Seperti sore ini ditaman belakang kampusku

"Jungkookie... kenapa melamun? Jangan mikirin aku dong, kan aku disini. Hohoho^^ **"** kan sialan kan. Coba saja dia orang lain pasti aku tendang sampai mars. Sialnya dia ini makhluk manis dari mars yang ingin aku tendang ke ranjang lalu mendesah dibawahku. Shit kan shit jadi horny.

" sudahlah Jim. Kau ini tidak bisa tidak genit? Orang lain bahkan berfikiran kita itu kekasih kau tau? **"** ya dan aku mengamininya setiap kali ada yang beranggapan seperti itu. Sayangnya selalu ini yang dia ucap.

"Mwoo?pacaran denganmu? Kan homo kalau begitu, hahaha mereka itu waras atau bagaimana sih. Memangnya kalau aku genit itu homo? Kan memang style joke ku begini hahaha **"** ya . teman , maafkan aku ini bukan kisah cinta yang menarik. Si manis sialan ini walaupn suka menggoda tapi dia itu bukan homo ya bukan gay catat bukan suka cowo dan sudah pasti tidak suka denganku.

"ya kalau kamu gak mau dibilang homo jangan genit. Sungguh bisa ada yang salah paham Jim" ada Jim dan itu aku temanmu.

"siapa memang? Pacarmu?gebetanmu? kau kok gak bilang-bilang sih kalu udah punya ceng-cengan(?) "ada Jim dan itu kau temanku.

"haaah.. sudahlah aku mau masuk kelas . Sana kau pergi bukannya ada jadwal latihan dance?" aku ingin segera mengakhiri sore yang baper ini. walaupun aku tidak suka tidak bertemu dengannya. dan aku juga tidak suka melihat wajah cemberutnya dengan bibir pout yang minta dicium itu. Sungguh, kalau aku tak waras pasti aku sudah meraup bibirnya sedari tadi.

"yaaaaah.. kan aku baru sebentar bertemu dengamu kookiee... kau memaang gak kangen aku? " bibirnya mempout dengan sempurna sukses membuatku menahan segala hasrat. Dari pada aku berbuat yang iya-iya aku segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan makhluk sialan manis ini.

Jungkook pov end.

.

.

Author pov

Setelah kepergian makhluk jomblo yang baperan tadi ke kelasnya, dan yang tersisa tinggal si Park Jimin dengan ekspresi yang author gak bisa jelasin. Sori.

" woy pendeek!" seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya tiba-tiba merangkulnya mesra dari belakang. Ya mesra sampai ada bunyi tulang rusuk yang patah.

"awwwh! Yaa yaa. Aku bisa mati muda kalau kau terus memukulku seperti ini chim!" sungut si Kim muda dengan tangan yang masih memegangi pinggangnya.

"salah sendiri merangkulku seenaknya! Memangnya aku ini pacarmu?!"

"memangnya bukan?" tanyanya balik dengan wink yang sukses mendaratkan pukulan lagi diatas kepalanya. Sungguh malang nasibmu nak.

"Taehyung kau kelainan!" Jimin sudah mulai berfikir kenapa namja alien ini bisa menjadi temannya setelah Jungkook.

"ya ya ya.. namanya sindrom Park Jimin, hahaha. Oh ya kau kok gak pernah menggodaku lagi sih? Seperti waktu ada si Jeon itu?" dia sukses membuat ekspresi Jimin menjadi berubah .

"aku sedang malas menggoda Tae, yasudah ayo ke ruang dance . aku gak mau dsuruh push-up 100 kali lagi." . omongnya sembari menarik tangan taehyung lalu berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengan Jungkook tadi.

"ya ya ayoo. Tapi Chim aku heran mengapa kau suka menggoda? Kau tau maksudku cowok manis sepertimu kenapa genit sekali?" liat siapa sekarang yang bicara. Si kim penggoda nomor satu seantero kampus.

"itu kan hanya guyonan kau tau becanda. Dan apa kau tadi bilang?! Manis? Heol aku tampan hoy tampan!"

"wo woo .. santai bang. Kau itu tampan baiklah.. jadi mau pacaran denganku?" dia memberi wink sialan itu lagi. Dasar..

"dalam mimpimu . ALIEN HOMO!" dan Jimin langsung berlari dari pada dia membunuh sih Kim ini.

Yah dasar Jimin yang kurang beruntung atau bagaimana. Ada sepasang ah ani. Dua pasang mata yang menatap kepergiannya dengan ekspresi kecewa dan sedih. Duh .

.

.

Jimin Pov

Aku belum mengerti sungguh aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku suka sekali menggoda, mungkin itu turunan appaku yang suka menggoda eommaku? Oke. Itu wajar mereka kan pasutri. Oke skip.

Entah kenapa aku menyukai wajah orang setelah aku menggodanya, ada yang menanggapinya dengan tatapan blank,ada yang marah-marah,ada yang ketawa, ada yang seperti ingin muntah. Keke^^ . ada yang bersemu malu, sungguh ini menggelikan. Tapi aku tidak suka saat ada yang menggodaku balik seperti si Alien homo tadi itu. Tapi dari semua orang ah temanku yang aku goda aku paling suka ekspresi sahabatku si kelinci dari kutub utara Jeon Jungkook, dia selalu seperti diam kemudian seperti menahan boker ups nafas maksudku kemudian menghela nafas dan menyentil jidatku lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Hahaha sungguh itu lucu.

Ada yang bilang aku ini menyukai Jungkook atau bahkan kekasihnya, itu sedikit membuat perasaanku tak nyaman, entahlah kita kan normal dan Jungkook itu sahabatku, dan becandaanku sudah begini dari sononya. Tapi aku tak suka saat dia mempunyai kekasih saat SMA dulu. Mungkin karena dia sahabatku satu-satunya jadi aku tidak suka dia membagi waktunya dengan orang lain, meskipun aku selalu nomor satu dijadwalnya. Entahlah .

Ada juga komentar yang selalu membuatku seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum jahit emakku, mereka bilang, kalau aku terus begini nanti mereka akan salah paham dan menyukaiku lalu aku akan dianggap menyakitinya karena sikapku seperti PHP. Yah aku kan bukan orang jahat, aku tidak suka menyakiti orang, tapi sialnya itu terbukti, saat ada 1 sunbae dan 1 teman kelasku dulu yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku karena salah paham dengan joke ku. Dan sialnya mereka berdua cowo. Yah salahku sih memang karena lebih sering menggoda cowo, kan temenku kebanyakan cowo? Dan aku menggoda hanya pada temanku kan?. _Baik Jimin terserah_

"Jimin sedang apa didepan pintu apartemenku?" tanya seseorang dibelakangku yang sedang ingin memasuki rumahnya dan terhadang karenaku yang bodohnya malah nyasar ke apartemennya.

"eh kookie, aku juga gak tau kenapa malah kesini, mungkin karena aku merindukanmu, jadi secara tidak sadar kakiku membawaku ^^"

dan liat dia sekarang kembali diam mematung menatapku kemudian menghela nafas dan mendorong tubuh ku sedikit kepinggir agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"haaah Jim, kau dasar tidak pernah mau berubah. Dan kenapa malah menungguku diluar? kau Kan tau kode apartemenku? Disini cukup dingin, kau tau di koridor tidak diberi pemanas kau sakit bagaiman?" ini nih yang aku suka darinya. Sahabat yang perhatian, tapi entah kenapa wajahku malah memanas, dan jantungku sedikit berisik. Mungkin karena aku kelamaan diluar kali ya? Jadi aneh begini karena kedinginan. Ah entahlah.

"kenapa malah melamun? Tuhkan wajahmu memerah. Hah, ayo masuk akan kubuatkan coklat panas " dia menarik tanganku masuk. Dan jantungku kembali berisik.

Aku suka tempatnya agak berantakan sih, tapi karena aku sering kesini dan jadi pembantu dadakan jadi tempatnya cukup bersih untuk seukuran cowok yang cuek begini. Beberapa menit dia mengganti pakaian dikamarnya kemudia berjalan kearahku yang tengah duduk depan tivi.

"jangan bilang kau kesini Cuma ingin melihat kartun kesukaanmu?haah." dia berbicara sambil terus berjalan kearah dapur.

"hehehe tivimu jelas dan tidak bersemut seperti punyaku kookie. Aku jadi semakin ingin pindah disini kau tau" aku memang sering memintanya untuk mengizinkaku seapartemen dengannya. tapi dia selalu menolak, entah kenapa.

Dia berjalan menuju arahku kemudian duduk disampingku sambil terus menatapku, aku tidak tau arti tatapannya tapi tatapannya sedikit berbeda, dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, dan astaga wajahnya sudah beberapa senti didepan wajahku. Sial aku kembali memanas dan jantungku bahkan lebih berisik dari tadi,dia semakin dekat semakin dekat...

Jimin pov end

.

.

Jungkook Pov

Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang, aku bersumpah dia 10 kali lebih seksi sekarang dengan pipinya yang memerah, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan matanya yang melebar melihatku semakin mendekat kepadanya. Tidak aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak menciummnya .

"dan kau tau apa jawabanku Jim, aku tak ingin serumah denganmu . aku tak ingin mati muda menahannya" jawabku, tapi aku memelankan suaraku dikalimat terakhir. Dan menaruh coklat panas didepan meja.

"hah? kau tak ingin apa kookie? Yaah aku kan orangnya suka bersih-bersih, nanti apartemenmu jadi bersih dan rapi, aku juga bisa memasak dan membuatkanmu makanan. Aku juga akan membayar sewanya setengah kookie-yaaa...boleh yaaa? Bbuing-bbuing" dia tidak bisa sih tidak melakukan aegyo itu? Aku sungguh tidak tahan.

Sebenarnya aku juga suka kalau dia pindah kesini,tapi setelah dia jadi kekasihku. Kau tau untuk tidak menciumnya saja aku harus sangat bisa menahan diri, terlbih lagi dia sangat suka menggodaku. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia disini dan aku yang kelepasan karena hormonku melonjak.

"bukan masalah membayar, aku hanya belum ingin mempunyai roomate minie." Aku hanya bisa mengelus surai hitamnya yang lembut, yah ini salah satu kegiatan favoritku.

"yaaah, baiklah.. tapi aku ngin menginap malam ini, aku malas pulang diluar sedang mendung dan aku tak mau kehujanan" dia kembali mepoutkan bibirnya dan menatapku sok sangar, padahal tambah keliatan imut, hnggh.

"tapi Jim..." sebelum aku membantah dia segera menutup bibirku dengan telunjuuknya.

"dan aku tidak menerima penolakan atau aku akan menyebarkan fotomu yang sedang memakai baju maid cewe" terkutuklah aku dan club sekolahku dulu yang memaksaku untuk cros dress saat festival sekolah.

"baiklah baiklah terserahmu saja.."

"yeeeayyh horee! Menginaap! Ayo kita nonton film nanti kookie" dan matanya kembali menghilang menyisakan bentukan bulan sabit yang sangat indah, ini adalah bagian favoritku juga melihat bulat sabit saat dia tersenyum lebar.

.

Jungkook pov end

.

Authot Pov

Disinlah mereka berdua pasangan sahabat yang sedikit aneh, duduk berdua didepan tivi yang menayangkan film romance setelah berduanya berdebat antara genre horor dan romance, dan kembali lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya kalah setelah mendapat ancaman dari si manis yang lebih pendek darinya.

"nah kan kalau kau menurut aku tidak akan menciummu kookie. Hehehe^^". Yah memang dia tidak menciumnya masih,

"sudah kubilang berhenti membahas itu atau aku menggantinya dengan horor Jim!" dia masih bisa sabar masih bisa.

"hehehe iya iya maaf kookie ku yang tampan" . dia kembali memasang wajah sok imutnya dengan eye smile yang sukses membuat si tampan menahan nafas dan kembali melihat filmya.

Sudah 20 menit filmnya diputar dan sialnya sekarang mereka terjebak melihat adegan ciuman dari sepasang kekasih yang sialnya sama-sama lelaki, memang bukan pemeran utama tapi film ini memberikan adegan ciuman dari si pemain pendukung cukup lama.

Hingga dua namja ini menahan nafasnya beberapa saat, kembali fokus dan sialnya mereka berdua memanas, jantung mereka sama-sama berdegup kencang. Kemudian keduanya sama-sama memandang satu sama lain.

Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan, cukup lama juga jantung mereka berpacu tidak normal sampai salah satu dari mereka memajukan wajahnya dan membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir orang didepannya. Hanya sebuah ciuman biasa dengan lumatan lembut kemudian melepaskannya.

"k—koo—kie? A—apa yang?" si korban hanya bisa melongo melebarkan kedua matanya setelah sang sahabat menciumnya.

Yah, Jungkook sudah siap sekarang, apapun yang terjadi dia akan menanggungnya asal jangan sampai kehilangan Jimin. Sungguh dia sudah tak tahan menahan semua perasaanya.

"aku tau, aku makhluk yang kau benci Jim, aku gay, tidak aku tidak gay. Aku hanya menyukaimu, bukan lelaki lain." Dia berbicara tanpa melihat Jimin. Dia tak sanggup melihat ekspresi Jimin,. Dia takut melihat Jimin yang akan memberikannya tatapan jijik.

"ta—tapi kookie.. kita kan..". Jimin sangat terkejut mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya menyukainya, dan yang membuat Jimin lebih terkejut lagi dia jantungnya sudah bukan berisik lagi, jantungnya seperti akan meloncat keluar dari tubunnya sekarang.

"iya aku tau kita sahabat, tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi Jim? Aku sudah memendam perasanku bertahun-tahun, dan lebih parahnya lagi kau selalu menggodaku Jim! Aku semakin tak tahan. Aku tau kau mungkin tak menyukaiku. Tapi kau jangan menjauh dariku Jim. Aku tak bisa kalau kau meninggalkanku Jim. Aku terlalu menyu- ah mencintaimu".

"aku tak tau kook. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku. Maaf aku pulang dulu. Maafkan aku"

Dan semua dunia serasa jatuh pada Jungkook. Setelah suara pintu tertutup dan menandakan sang pujaan hati sudah pergi meninggalkan apartemennya dan meninggalakan seribu perasaannya tergantung dan melayang tak sampai menyentuh hati pujaannya. _Seharusnya aku tetap mencintainya dalam diam, karena setidaknya dia tak akan meninggalkanku, dan setidaknya hanya aku yang terluka, itu tak apa . karena selama hanya aku yang terluka semua akan baik-baik saja._

.

END

Or

TBC?

Maafkan saya yang membuat cerita gak jelas ini. huhuhu T.T

Kenapa saya bikin disini jimin centil? Kan udah sering tuh jimin di ff lainnya jadi yg polos trus imut2 malu2 gitu, jadi aku pengen bikin cerita yg agak beda^^ . terus kan kalau kita sering liat jikook atau kookmin momen gitu yg centil kan chimchim tuh, jungkook mah belagak cool cool aja gitu. Hehe jadilah epep geje ini

Anyway makasih banyak udah baca epep saya ini. Saya tau masih banyak hal geje disini.

Tapi saya akan sekuat tenaga(?) melanjutkannya. Jika memang ada yang pengen lanjut hehe^^

Mungkin ada yg mau req sequelnya rated M gitu. Tapi gak tau ya bisa apa enggak sumpah gak pernah bikin.

 **Mohon reviewnya ya.**

Gomawo chingu, peluk cium cetar membahana /bow/


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Sungguh aku muak dengan sikapnya, sikap manisnya, sikap manjanya, sikap sok menggodanya, sikap SOK MENYUKAIKU. Memangnya aku ini cowok macam apa yang tidak akan tergoda dengan pesona shit! Manisnya itu? Kan jadi Baperfly.

Genre : romantic / drama/ humor(?)

Cast : Jeon Jungkook Park Jimin (kookmin) , Kim Taehyung

Hati-hati typo menghantui!. semua cast milik tuhan dan orangtuanya. sedangkan cerita milik saya sendiri. Cerita ngarang! Asli dari benak saye. Boy x boy . yaoi. warning yaoi!

Semua Don't be silent readers! Jangan dibaca kalo gak suka ! do not plagiat! Do not copypaste

Happy reading

" _iya aku tau kita sahabat, tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi Jim? Aku sudah memendam perasanku bertahun-tahun, dan lebih parahnya lagi kau selalu menggodaku Jim! Aku semakin tak tahan. Aku tau kau mungkin tak menyukaiku. Tapi kau jangan menjauh dariku Jim. Aku tak bisa kalau kau meninggalkanku Jim. Aku terlalu menyu- ah mencintaimu"._

" _aku tak tau kook. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku. Maaf aku pulang dulu. Maafkan aku"_

 _Dan semua dunia serasa jatuh pada Jungkook. Setelah suara pintu tertutup dan menandakan sang pujaan hati sudah pergi meninggalkan apartemennya dan meninggalakan seribu perasaannya tergantung dan melayang tak sampai menyentuh hati pujaannya._ _ **Seharusnya aku tetap mencintainya dalam diam, karena setidaknya dia tak akan meninggalkanku, dan setidaknya hanya aku yang terluka, itu tak apa . karena selama hanya aku yang terluka semua akan baik-baik saja.**_

JIMIN POV

Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya, dia pasti sangat kecewa sekarang, mungkin pershabatan kita akan berakhir sampai disini.

"tidak ! tidak! Aku tidak mau, setelah semua yang kita lalui, aku tidak mau persahabatn ini berakhir!" yah aku tau aku mulai seperti orang gila, bicara sendiri di sepanjang jalan .

Aku benar-benar bingung, aku tadi merasakan perasaan yang aneh, entah karena aku memang kaget akan pengakuannya atau mungkin aku juga...

"tidak! Tidak! Aku normal! Aku masih suka noona –noona berdada besar!" _mungkin_

"hey nak! Jangan berfikir mesum ditengah jalan! Aissh anak jaman sekarang" sial-sial kenapa aku harus ngomong dada besar disamping ahjumma-ahjumma rempong coba.

Aku bingung sekarang harus bagaimana, mungkin aku akan berfikir dulu dan menanyakan kembali perasaanku, aku memang selalu nyaman berada didekatnya, mungkin karena dia sahabatku?.

Tapi kenapa jantungku tadi sangat berisik? "ah molla mollaaa!"

 _ **When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide**_

Pas sekali si alien mesum sedang menelfon, apa aku konsultasi(?) sama si kim itu aja ya?

"yeoboseyo?"

" _iya yeobo, sedang dimana?aku ingin ke apartemenmu"_ kan dia memang alien mesum gila dari planet yadong.

"issh, dasar gila! Aku entahlah aku dipinggir jalan, jemput aku ne?" aku bingung entah aku sudah berjalan nbrapa lama dan sudah ada dimana.

" _baby, bagaimana aku bisa menjemputmu kalau aku tak tau dimana kau sekarang?"_ kadang aku berfikir untuk menservis otaknya ditukang servis laptop tapi entahlah mungkin kerusakannya sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

"sekali lagi kau memanggilku baby, aku akan membuang semua komikmu yang ada diapartmenku!"

" _hey hey chim , itu kau yang memiinjam dan itu komikku mengapa jadi kau yang membuangnya? Ah kau lagi bete atau bagaiman sih? Yasudah, kau ada dimana sekarang?_

"aku.. hmmm ah aku ada didekat toko roti xxx kau tau kan?"

" _baiklah chim tunggu aku."_

"hmmm bailklah cepat"

.

.

.

At apartemen Jimin

.

.

Author pov

.

"kau kenapa chim? Kau tau mukamu sudah hampir sama dengan benang kau tau, kusut!" Taehyung berdesis , sungguh dia sudah mulai lelah harus berfikir beribu macam alasan Jimin berwajah seperti itu dan Jimin sampai sekarang belum berbicara apapun.

"Tae! Kenapa kau menyebalkan sih! Aku membiarkanmu kesini untuk mendengar curahanku kegalauanku dan kesedihanku! Ishh alien menyebalkan!" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu menylangkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan sukses membuat Taehyung berfikir temannya adalah anak TK yang terpenrangkap ditubuh orang dewasa.

"chim kau tau, aku sudah menunggumu setengah jam untuk bercerita dan kau hanya membentaku dari tadi! "

"oh benarkah? Hehe mian. Hmmm jadi begini Tae.. begini... euhm.. kau tau jadi seperti ini..."

"chim kalau kau terus begini aku cium kau!"

"yaaak! Yaa! Homo pervert! Ba-baiklah jadi begini tadi aku dan Jungkook, jadi tadi aku dan dia, yah jadi begini"

CUP

Jangan salah sangka Taehyung hanya mencium pipinya dan itu bukan pertama kalinya. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak sering, dan Jimin akan selalu berakhir dengan menciderai salah satu organ geraknya atau kepala Taehyung.

"yaak! Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ya! PyeonTae! Homo stress! alien gila!" Jimin sangat sukses membuat beberapa point tubuh Taehyung kemerahan, stop jangan mesum! Maksudnya kemerahan karena pukulan Jimin.

"chim stop stop, sebelum aku mati dan kau jadi janda" Taehyung membentengi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian memegangi tangan Jimin agar berhenti melakukan penganiayaan secara sepihak.

"astaga Taehyung, kenapa kau bisa jadi temanku" Jimin mengelus dadanya, mencoba sabar menghadapi cobaan yang ada (?) .

"iya ya mengapa aku hanya jadi temanmu? Dan bukan pacarmu?"

"Tae, aku serius aku dalam mode serius" Jimin sudah siap melayangkan pukulannya lagi namun dia juga menyayangi sahabat aliennya ini dia tidak mau masuk penjara dan kehilangan sahabatnya yah keduanya. Kedua sahabatnya. Kan Jimin jadi baper lagi.

"baiklah baiklah , mangkanya ayo cerita chim! Come on!" Taehyung mencoba memasang wajah mode seriusnya dan err itu cukup tampan atau sangat tampan sukses membuat saya author mengkandidatkannya menjadi the most husbandable. Oke stop.

" jadi begini Tae, begini.. anu.." Jimin kembali gagap, memandang gelisah keseluruh ruangan sebelum salah dua tangan Taehyung menangkup pipnya.

"Jim.." Taehyung menangkup pipi Jimin dan memandangnya serius, baiklah kalau si alien Kim sudah seperti ini berarti Jimin harus benar-benar serius.

"baik Tae, jadi begini. Euhm.. aku tadi dengan Jungkook menonton film lalu dia.. euhm lalu kami.. begini.. dia itu tadi..

.

Me—me—menciumku Tae"

1

2

3

Masih tak ada respon ,mari kita lanjutkan.

4

5

6

Oke aku pindah bikin ff lain aja kalo Taehung tetap begini,

"oh, begitu" Taehyung membuka suaranya mengawalinya dengan kata yang bertolak belakang dengan ekspektasi si kucing centil Jimin

"hah? kenapa kau Cuma bilang begitu Tae!? Kau tidak kaget?"

"kenapa harus kaget chim? Aku sudah tau kalau suatu saat si jeon akan meledak dan tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi." Oke Taehyung sudah sangat masuk dalam mode seriusnya kali ini pemirsa-pemirsa. Dan Jimin berani sumpah dia hanya melihat Taehyung seperti ini beberapa kali pertama saat dia berfikir keras mencari toilet saat dia kebelet boker ditengah taman bermain dan kedua saat dia membaca komik misteri lalu ketiga saat ini.

"ma—maksudku kau kan tau aku dan Jungkook sahabat , dan ah lebih dari itu kita itu sama-sama namja! Kau bisa berfikir itu Tae!?" Jimin bingung dia benar-benar tidak tau harus apa sekarang,

"kenapa? Aku akan shock atau apa karena kutau dia gay begitu? Kenapa? Kau kaget Jim? atau malah jijik dengannya?" Taehung sedikit memberi penekanan pada kalimat terkahirnya dan itu sukses membuat tatapan Jimin menjadi sangat tidak nyaman.

"demi tuhan Kim Taehyung! Aku –aku tidak berfikir seperti itu! Dia sahabatku kenapa aku harus jijik?"

"well, kalau kau ingin kaget lagi aku juga sama dengannya Jimin, aku juga gay"

Jimin membekap mulutnya tidak percaya, dia sangat kaget tentu, yah walaupun dia selalu mengatai Taehyung homo tapi dia tidak berfikir kalau itu nyata, dia selalu berfikir bahwa Taehyung juga sama dengan dirinya suka menggoda.

"kau kaget Jim? Maaf tidak memberi tahumu, tapi inilah aku dan kekuranganku. Apa kau juga akan pergi ah, maaf aku sedang diapartemnmu, apa aku akan diusir ? dan kau akan melarikan diri lagi?begitu?" Taehyung benar-benar tau caranya memojokkan orang dan membuat mood orang yang sudah jelek jadi hancur.

"tidak Tae, aku—aku maksudku kau sahabatku Tae! Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikannya? Aku pasti menerimanya Tae! Aku pasti menerima apapun itu! Kau sahabatku!" Jimin mulai sadar bahwa sedikit lagi air matany akan lolos dari sarangnya yang sudah lama tidak terbuka.

"sst maafkan aku chim, jangan menangis" Taehyung merutuki dirinya, dia merasa bersalah membuat sahabat manisnya ini menangis dihari yang sudah membuatnya sedih.

"tidak,hiks.. tidak , aku yang minta maaf Tae, aku bahkan tidak tau apapun tentang sahabat-sahabatku, aku bahkan mengatai kalian, hiks maaf hiks.." Jimin sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya persetan dengan Taehyung yang sudah mendekapnya erat dia malah lebih nyaman begini.

"sudah sst jangat menangis, chim kau jelek kalau menangis" Taehyung mengusap air mata Jimin.

" bodoh hiks! Aku tampan ! kau yang jelek!" Taehyung tertawa pelan kemudian kembali memeluk Jimin dan kali ini Jimin membalasnya, merasa sedikit lega .

"kau tau Jim, ada orang yang aku sukai, dialah alasanku jadi berubah 'arah' begini, hehe kau ingin tau siapa?" Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya,masih tetap dengan posisi berpelukan, tangan Taehyung terlalu sulit dilepaskan.

"dia adalah.."

BRAAK

Dan momen itu harus berakhir sangat tidak bagus, disaat pintu tertutup sangat keras karena seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari apartemen Jimin.

Jeon Jungkook.

Dia melihatnya. Dan dia sangat salah paham.

"ups sial" Taehyung yang mengumpat.

"Jungkook? Oh tidak ini makin tidak baik!" Jimin segera berlari keluar berharap dapat menyusul si sahabat kelincinya itu.

.

.

Authot pov end

.

.

Jungkook POV

.

Aku fikir aku harus meminta maaf padanya, aku harus ke apartemennya. Dia pasti disana. Aku harus mengatakan itu tadi hanya bercanda dan aku berhasil mengerjainya, demi tuhan dia tidak sanggup kehilangan Jiminnya, Jiminnya yang berharaga.

Aku tergesa-gesa ke apartemennya aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajahnya lagi, dia pasti akan percaya saat aku mengatakan itu bohong dan hanya bercanda, dia pasti akan menggembungkan pipinya lucu kemudian memukuliku dan kembali menggodaku, ah ya, itu lebih baik sangat lebih baik.

Dan imajinasiku hanyalah imajinasi yang kini dihempaskan oleh sang kenyataan. Terima kasih atas kenyataan yang begitu pahit. Didepanku kini di depan mataku aku melihat Jiminku melihat sahabatku melihat orang yang sangat aku cintai memeluk orang lain. Aku hancur saat itu juga. Aku marah. Aku cemburu, dan aku kecewa padanya. Sangat pada Jimin.

Aku menutup pintunya sangat kasar aku tau mereka pasti melihatku , aku tidak peduli aku terus saja berlari setidaknya berlari membuat jantungku terpompa cepat karena aku berlari bukan karenanya.

"hoss hoss.. Jungkook!"

"Jungkook stop! Jangan berlari. Hosss aku capek" aku mengalah aku akhirnya menghentikan langkahku.

"Jungkook!" dia menarik tanganku dan membuat tubuhku menghadapnya terpaksa.

"hoossh hossh kenapa kau berlari? Jungkook tadi itu bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan, kau tau aku dan Tae—" sebelum Jimin sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Jungkook memotongnya

"memang apa yang aku pikirkan? Oh kau yang ternyata gay begitu? Kau munafik sekali Jimin! Kenapa kau tak bilang saja kalau kau hanya tak menyukaiku? Kenapa kau harus membuatku merasa rendah dan jijik dihadapanmu yang kau bilang normal?! Cih munafik!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku meninggalkannya menangis.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Or

END

Maaf maaf hiks. Aku gak bisa bikin ini berakhir disini. Terlalu banyak adegan yang aku fikirkan . hiks maaf.

Aku akan menyelasikannya di chap selanjutnya. So its the 2 last chap. So its mean this story just 3 chap. Maybe(?)

Aku yang awalnya mau bikin oneshot jadi chapter begini, ugh galaunya hati,

So maafkan cerita yang gantung ini. dan akan kuselesaikan di next last chap berikutnya, akan kuusahakan tidak lama, usaha usaha..

Tapi saya akan sekuat tenaga(?) melanjutkannya. Jika memang ada yang pengen lanjut hehe^^

 **And big thansk to all supporting. To all reader, even silent reader hehe,**

 **Aku gak bisa sebutin nama kalian karena kuotaku hampir habis dan aku hanya bisa mengupload ini dan belum sempat mengecek reviewnya lagi. Aku minta maaf selaki eh sekali lagi, pelum cium Jimin eh pelum cium reader.**

 **So I promise, I'll write down all ur name reader (yg review) in next chap.**

 **Mohon reviewnya ya.**

Gomawo chingu, peluk cium cetar membahana /bow/


End file.
